Cuestión de honor
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Sheziss,una shek orgullosa ha sido dañada por su único amor,hasta tal punto de querer matarlo, que es el emperador de los sheks, Zeshak. [Fic de un solo capítulo] [Pequeña teoría creada por mi de como se llegaron a conocer ambos protagonistas y de fragmentos de sus vidas]


[Este es un pequeño fic de un solo capítulo, basado en el segundo libro de la trilogía Memorias de Idhún 'Tríada', solo es una pequeña teoría de cómo los dos protagonistas de este fic de conocieron. ¡Disfrútenlo!]

La joven y fuerte shek volaba libremente por el cielo, sin límites, sin fuerzas superiores que le digan nada. Era, simplemente libre.

Aquella shek era Sheziss.

Sheziss vio una forma alargada con alas en el suelo, sería otro shek. Y por si acaso, voló cerca de ese cuerpo.

Si, era otro shek, pero estaba herido en el suelo.

En seguida se acercó a él, y conectó su mente con la suya.

"¿Hola?¿Me oyes?" Le dijo telepáticamente siseando. "¿Estás… bien?"

El shek, que al parecer era macho, giró su cabeza y la miró.

"No, ¿acaso se ve qué esté bien?" Le contestó de mala manera. En seguida, Sheziss se molestó.

"Si quieres no te hago perder el tiempo." El shek macho en seguida apretó sus comillos, y siseó molesto.

"Está bien, haz lo que quieras."

Sheziss movió la cabeza a los lados, y se acercó más todavía con delicadeza.

"¿Qué te pasó exactamente?"

"Unos humanos me atacaron con sus arcos, y caí del cielo aquí"

"Se nota, tienes el ala derecha dañada. Yo te protegeré. Pero antes necesito saber tu nombre"

El shek macho negó con la cabeza.

"Aún no lo puedes saber, confía en mi."

"Es un nombre, ni que sea un sangrecaliente."

"Tú confía en mi, como yo confío en ti."

Y desde ese momento, Sheziss protegió aquel misterioso shek, le llevó a una cueva, donde cazaba para él y para ella. En seguida, se formó un fuerte vínculo, un vínculo especial. Algo que le atraía uno del otro.

Y un dia, Sheziss, por la noche, mientras sus colas estaban entrelazadas, le volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

"Necesito saber tu nombre" Susurró en su mente.

"Todavía tienes que esperar un poco más, ten paciencia"

Sheziss y aquel shek llegaron a "enamorarse", los sheks se enamoran por la mente, no por el cuerpo. Y ambos adoraban la mente del otro.

Pasó un mes, y el ala del shek quedó curada totalmente. Pero, a pesar de que la tenía bien, tanto afecto tenía hacia Sheziss que se quedó con ella mas tiempo todavía.

"Sheziss, llegó la hora."

"¿De qué?" Preguntó girando la cabeza hacia él.

"De que sepas mi nombre, pero tengo que advertirte, que no me mirarás igual, y en seguida borrarás nuestro vínculo."

"¿Por qué haría eso yo?"

"Porque soy Zeshak, próximo emperador de los sheks."

Sheziss abrió los ojos, y le miró, incrédula. ¿De verdad, estaba cuidando a Zeshak, el próximo shek que subiría al trono?

"¿Sheziss?¿Sigues ahí?" Preguntó en su mente.

"Si, sigo aquí, yo, mi mente y nuestro vínculo."

"Entonces… ¿Te da igual?"

"Sigo pensando lo mismo de ti, con o sin 'Zeshak'"

"Sheziss…"

Hubo un largo silencio, que ambos disfrutaron, entonces Zeshak entrelazó todavía más sus colas.

"Sheziss, quiero explorar tu mente"

Sheziss se quedó quieta. Era un ritual importante en la vida de un shek. Consistía en que un shek viajara a la mente del otro. Solo lo hacían aquellos sheks que estaban muy unidos, y era muy especial e importante.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó.

"De verdad." Contestó asintiendo. Sheziss siseó, indecisa.

"Sería mi primera vez, te aviso."

"Pero… ¿Quieres?"

Sheziss se quedó callada. Era verdad ¿quiere? Entonces tomó una decisión.

"Si; quiero."

Ambas serpientes aladas se pusieron uno en frente del otro.

"Solo tienes que mirarme fijamente, y buscar un puente que te lleve a la mente. Y si te sirve de consuelo… Yo también soy un novato."

Ambos sheks se miraron fijamente, Sheziss se empezó a poner nerviosa, no encontraba nada… Hasta que sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, y se metía en la mente de Zeshak.

Era un enorme castillo de hielo, se movió libremente en el. Contenía en el millones de recuerdos, desde su punto su vista. Los más frescos eran los de ella, se veía desde su punto de vista a ella misma, incluso las anotaciones que pensaba para si.

Habían varios niveles, uno de los peores recuerdos, otro de los recuerdos de ella, y unos recuerdos más personales, donde decidió no meterse, ya que era personal. Siguió viajando por el enorme castillo de hielo, y se preguntó como estaría él.

Zeshak se movía despacio y elegante entre los recuerdos de su enorme castillo de hielo. Le parecía todo tan puro, tan transparente, tan perfecto… No pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que no solía hacer, pero eso era ocasión especial.

Una vez ambos en cada cuerpo, sonrieron, al ver disfrutado tanto con aquella experiencia. Y Sheziss miró fijamente a Zeshak.

"Quiero ser tu pareja" Dijo segura de sí misma en su mente.

"Y mi parejas serás."

Vivieron juntos durante años, hasta que el puesto de Zeshak se interpuso entre ellos dos. Y Ashran necesitaba algo, algo que solo Zeshak y Sheziss podía darles.

Huevos.

Sheziss hacía poco que había tenido huevos, solo una shek hembra en su vida podía tenerlos, y estaba muy contenta. Zeshak los necesitaba todos, pero no quería, era algo de él y ella.

"Lo siento Ashran, no puedo. Es algo de ella y yo."

-Zeshak, te puso en este puesto pensando que me harías caso en todo momento. Tienes dos opciones: O los coges tú, o los cogemos nosotros. Y la segunda, requiere matar a Sheziss.

Zeshak se pasó sin dormir noches y noches, reflexionando, hasta que decidió la primera opción, no quería que Sheziss saliera herida, pero aún así…

"Sheziss, necesito que salgas a por algo, yo me quedo aquí con los huevos."

"¿No puedes ir tú?" Susurró. Los estaba abrazando con su larga cola.

"Necesito que seas tú."

Sheziss siseó, y se separó de los huevos. Entonces abrió las alas.

"¿A dónde quieres que vaya?"

"¿Podrías traer algo de comida?"

"Vale, ahora vuelvo" Siseó, y salió volando de la cueva.

Zeshak se dio prisa, cogiós los huevos, y se los llevó a la torre donde residía Ashran.

-Has hecho bien Zeshak.

Zeshak no dijo nada. Simplemente le miró, como cogía uno a uno, los huevos del único "amor" que había tenido en su vida.

"Por lo menos, no resultará herida"

-De eso te equivocas Zeshak, he mandando una docena de sheks para dañarla, lo suficiente para que no vaya a por sus amados huevos.

Zeshak siseó sorprendido, y gruñó a Ashran.

"¡Eso no es justo!¡Shezis no tiene nada que ver con esto!"

-Lo siento Zeshak, haberle dicho tu nombre antes, y no haberte enamorado de ella, ya te lo avisé.

Zeshak bajó la cabeza, sentía los gritos de Sheziss, su vínculo… Sentía como era mordida por otros sheks, y como era poco a poco siendo más inútil intentar resistir. Y como última frase que oyó en su mente fue.

"Mis huevos… Mis hijos…"

Sintió como Sheziss fue debilitada, ya que no estaba al otro lado de la conexión. Y apretó su boca, nervioso.

"¡Sheziss!" La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Yo que tú, me iba olvidando, presiento que no te va a perdonar en la vida.

"Sheziss…" Volvió a susurrar. "Que he hecho…"

Y tras de todos estos años, los ojos totalmente oscuros de Sheziss, se encontraron con los de Zeshak en la torre. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ambos ya eran sheks casi en la vejez, y no tenían la habilidad de antes. Habían pasado los años, Sheziss había jurado matar a Zeshak o morir en el intento.

Por sus huevos.

Zeshak se mostraba frío, sin compasión. Los años le habían hecho fuerte y sin sentimientos, pero al volver a cruzarse sus ojos, el viejo vínculo despertó en sus mentes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sheziss bajó la cabeza, dispuesta a atacar, sus ojos desprendían un enorme deseo de matar a Zeshak, su primer y último amor.

Entonces atacó, le mordió el cuello, mientras rocas caían a su lado, la torre se derrumbaba. Zeshak también mordió a Sheziss, y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

"Yo te quería, viejo estúpido. Pero me quitaste lo que más deseaba de mi vida." Susurró Sheziss en su mente.

"Fue mi obligación, además, yo opté por la opción de no hacerte daño, pero Ashran tomó otro camino. Yo nunca quise que te hicieras daño."

"Pues quitándome los huevos no fue una buena opción. Podías haber cortejado a otra shek ¿sabes? Es solo una vez n la vida." Dijo con el odio más profundo de su alma.

"Yo no quería cortejar con otra shek, no. Además, de que, según Ashran, eres fuerte, ágil, perfecta. Serías la shek perfecta, junto a mi para su hijo, Kirtash."

"No nombres ese nombre. Ahora, déjame matarte, o moriré en el intento."

Sheziss cortó de raíz la conversación, pero el vínculo siguió ahí, tanto Sheziss como Zeshak no quisieron cortarlo.

Ambas serpientes se enroscaron, en un abrazo tanto letal como cariñoso. La torre no aguantaría mas, entonces, ambos sheks murieron juntos, con el vínculo aún, entrelazados, como un solo cuerpo y alma.


End file.
